


I got you

by JaceRMontague



Series: Danvers sisters week 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: DanversSistersWeek, Day 2, Sisters, Teen Angst, college angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: It's results day.It's hours after the results were released and Alex hasn't received her results yet.It's hours after the results were released, Alex has locked herself in the second-floor bathroom, and the only person who can reach her both literally and figuratively is her kid sister.





	I got you

It was results day. It was results day and Alex wasn’t in the city and her college place was meant to be confirmed via email at eight am and her results released online at nine but now it was ten past ten and no college place had been confirmed and her grades hadn’t been released even though everyone else Alex had known in school were already either celebrating or commiserating. All of them in the dive bar in Midvale that served underage students. Alex herself was pacing in her bedroom, refreshing her email and grade website and then refreshing them both again.

 

It was results day. It was results day and Alex wasn’t in the city and her college place was meant to be confirmed via email at eight am and her results released online at nine but now it was half eleven and still no college place had been confirmed and still her grades hadn’t been released even though everyone else Alex had known in school were already either celebrating or commiserating. All of them in the dive bar in Midvale that served underage students, drunk snapping her as the alcohol breakfasts they’d all had were catching up with them.  Alex herself was curled up on an armchair, hair pulled back under a beanie, hood pulled up and over her head and eyes as the tears that were burning her eyes threatened to spill after Eliza’s questions about why her daughter’s grades hadn’t been released became more like an inquisition.

 

It was results day. It was results day and Alex wasn’t in the city and her college place was meant to be confirmed via email at eight am and her results released online at nine but now it was eleven fifty-three and no college place had been confirmed and her grades hadn’t been released even though everyone else Alex had known in school were already either celebrating or commiserating. All of them in the dive bar in midvale that served underage students, so drunk that they couldn’t even Snapchat her. Alex herself was in the bathroom, phone somewhere on the ground from where it had clattered to the ground as she had bolted the bathroom door behind her, where it had fallen to the ground as she had fallen against the wall behind her, her lower back the only part of her body touching the wall as she folded in on herself, choking on tears, shaking with anxiety, barely breathing with the panic attack that had taken over her.

 

It was results day. It was results day and Alex didn’t have any results.

 

She spent longer than she could count locked in the bathroom, listening to the iPod she’d been using to refresh her grades while her phone refreshed her emails. Listening to the musicals she claimed she hates though she and Kara both knew she was lying. Listening Michael in the bathroom between My Chemical Romance. It had taken forty minutes to calm herself down, to stop the tears, to ease her mind enough that she was no longer giving herself a headache, that she was no longer considering punching the tiled wall or putting her fist through the shower door. The following ten were spent splashing water on her face and putting her head under the faucet to cool down, red hair turning brown, almost black, with the icy water.

 

As soon as Alex’s fingers grazed the bolt on the door to unlock it she broke down once more, tears running freely, choking her once more as she hunched over before a sob racked her body so hard she slid to the ground. She dug the nails of one hand into the grout between the tiles beside her whilst the other hand was held so tightly in a fist the fact that she neither broke the skin of her palm or the bones in her fingers was amazing.

 

It was as she gulped for air, trying to force the tears to stop again, that she noticed the silhouette outside the bathroom window. The body size and shape, and the fact bathroom was on the second floor aside, the only person it could be – it would be – was Kara.

 

With Jerimiah gone and Eliza more interested in her daughters grades – or apparent lack of – than the teenager herself, Kara was the only person in their broken family who cared enough about Alex to find her, to hover – literally – outside a bathroom because she knew that Alex would have lashed out if she’d forced herself into the room.

 

Kara was the only one who cared. Kara was the only one that Alex loved – truly loved, not the weird love that clashed and merged with resentment that Alex had for her mother. And so Kara was the only one that Alex got off the floor for. Kara was the only one that Alex pulled herself up off the tiles and across the bathroom to open the giant window for.

 

The blonde flew through the window, instantly wrapping her big sister in a hug, making sure that she held the redhead tight enough to feel safe and not tight enough to crack a couple ribs like before.

 

Kara held Alex up until her sister couldn’t stay on her feet and then she sat down, bringing Alex with her, holding her close, holding her safe as she wept. Telling her how it was okay, that there was a fault in the system because she’d rung Alex’s prospective the second she’d heard Alex crying, had been told that she had a place there, that she was guaranteed a place there, it just hadn’t gone online yet. That she’d rung the school who couldn’t figure out why Alex’s grades hadn’t been posted but could tell her that they were good, of course they were good, they just couldn’t find the exact grades the eldest Danvers sister had achieved.

 

Kara held Alex close until the afternoon soon was hot and blazing, coming through the window and heating the room until it was more of a sauna than a bathroom. Kara held her sister close until the storm inside her had eased, until the tears had stopped and Alex’s breathing had returned to normal.

 

It took hours for the two of them to leave the bathroom, to return to their bedroom because Alex couldn’t face their mother again, not again. It took hours of carefully calculated closeness, of talking softly about the stars to distract Alex from school, of whispered comforts, of “It’s gonna be okay”, “we can stay here as long as you need”, “I got you, Alex, don’t worry.”

 

It took hours but when they did pull themselves out of the bathroom and across the house into the bedroom, Alex felt lighter, like everything was going to be okay, because college or not, with her sister by her side, everything would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isnt how results work in America but I needed to write this (aka it's been a fortnight since my own results day and my mums going to college tomorrow to shout at the people for me until someone gives me my grades)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
